Shuǐjīng
Personality Shuǐjīng are extremely tied to nature and the song of creation thus they rarely deviate from the path that nature takes them. They spend their whole lives in the caves they're born in protecting them and maintaining them. Physical Description A Shuǐjīng's appearence Relations Faeri tend to be an accepting sort, and except for those that would harm the natural places of the world, have no ill will toward other races. They are, more often than not, positively enamored with those that are planetouched, especially Genasi. Being a creature so tied to nature, those that are outside that set her natural curiosity into overdrive. Conversely, many see the Elven traits that a Faeri has, and tend to have a similar feeling toward them as they do towards the Fair Folk. Alignment Faeri, like Elves, enjoy freedom and variety when they strike out on their own. Because of this, they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaotic. Generally, Faeri are hard to keep a grudge, and have good values. Lands Faeri, being creatures of the sky, make their homes in high treetops or, more commonly, mountain overhangs. They tend to live alone and subside on fruit, flora, and fauna in an area they are around. Faeri in nature are vegetarian, but those that you see in civilization may or may not keep to that disposition. Religion Though predisposed toward the Fey pantheon, many Faeri venerate dieties of nature, wind, the sky, and knowledge. Language Faeri, like other Fey folk, speak Sylvan. Though due to their inquisitive nature most Faeri can speak Common. They also pick up bits of language from the other far-spread races, and are more apt to learn them as well, if they so desire. Names A Faeri picks her own name, and this could come from a number of different sources. Though most use portions of words and sounds from their common tounge, being as curious as they are, many influences from a multitude of different languages can be used. Racial Traits * -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Charisma: Faeri are fast and fun loving, but tend to be more frail than others. * Fey: Faeri receive a +2 racial bonus to all Knowledge (Nature) checks and can not be subject to spells or effects that affect humanoids only. * Tiny: As tiny creatures, Faeri have a +2 to attack and AC, -8 Special Attack modifier, +8 to hide modifier. * Faeri base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 30 feet. * Bonus Feats: A Faeri character has Combat Reflexes and Skill Focus (any) as bonus feats. * Unearthly Grace(Su): A Faeri adds half her Charisma modifier (rounded up) as a bonus to all her saving throws and as a deflection bonus to her Armor Class. * Spell-Like Ability: At will—Fly (Self only). Caster level is 7th. * Automatic Languages: Common and Sylvan. * Bonus Languages: Elven, Draconic, Dwarven, and Gnome. * Favored Class: Bard. Vital Statistics Table: Faeri Random Starting Ages Table: Faeri Aging Effects Table: Faeri Random Height and Weight Gender